Makarov (weapon)
:This article is about the handgun. For other uses see Makarov. The Makarov is a handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and its DS counterpart. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Makarov appears often during the campaign as the main sidearm of the Soviet Armed Forces, the NVA, and the Spetsnaz. It is most notably used by Mason to hold off enemy prison guards in "Vorkuta" and to thumb|300px|right execute Steiner in "Rebirth." It is also seen in the mission "Executive Order." Multiplayer The Makarov is one of the three handguns unlocked when Create-a-Class is unlocked. It has the same damage as all other handguns with the exception of the Python, and has an eight-round magazine, which can be increased to 12 with the extended magazines attachment. In Gun Game, it is found with the Dual Wield attachment in the second tier. It is statistically identical to the M1911, except for an extra bullet in each magazine. However, the M1911 with Extended Mags has two more bullets in its magazine than the Makarov with the same attachment. In the Gun Game mode, the Makarov Dual Wielded is Weapon Tier 2. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Dual Wield *Extended Magazines *Silencer Gallery MakarovBO.jpg|The Makarov MakarovadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Dualmakarov.png|Dual Wield Makarovs. Iw4mp-20100928-1615070.jpg|A poster about the Makarov in the Modern Warfare 2 map "Salvage." makarov reloading.jpg|Reloading the Makarov. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Makarov appears in the mission "Prison Break" as a starting weapon. It is also the starting weapon in Zombies, unlike its console counterparts, which use the M1911 as the starting weapon instead. Multiplayer The Makarov, under the name Makarov PM, appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as the sidearm of choice for the Soviets and Vietnamese. It has a 12 rounds magazine, clear sights and good stopping power, capable of killing an enemy in 2 or 3 hits at the chest, or one headshot. The player will gain a Makarov with a suppressor in Last Stand instead of a normal Makarov, even if the player has chosen a normal Makarov as a weapon. Attachments *Suppressor (Singleplayer only, also used if the Last Stand perk is active in multiplayer and the player is Soviet or Vietnamese) Trivia *Posters detailing the specifications of this gun can be found in the Modern Warfare 2 map Salvage. *In the Wager Match Trailer, the Dual Wield Makarov has a different firing sound to the one in the retail release. *Also in the Wager Match Trailer, the clip that previews One in the Chamber, one can see a Makarov being used as the primary pistol when in fact the M1911 pistol is the primary pistol that is used. This shows that the Makarov was going to be used in the earlier stages of development but suddenly changed. *The Makarov is held with two hands, but in multiplayer trailers, it was held with only one hand. In the Wii version, however, it is still held with one hand. *The Makarov as seen in the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is quite different from its counterparts in other consoles: It has a different firing sound, it is more quiet and sounds similar to a Pack-A-Punched weapon, and Extended Mags increases the reload time. *Occasionally, when picking up a Makarov, the player character will not rack the slide. Category:Pistols